


Marvel x Reader Prompt Imagines (Requests CLOSED)

by Darkshadow3942



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm trying, M/M, Prompt Imagines, This is mostly for practise, requests are open, sorry if they suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow3942/pseuds/Darkshadow3942
Summary: Small Imagines from Prompts I find on Google. For Marvel, expect a majority of Spiderverse oneshots though XDBut Requests are open for my Prompt Lists, I shall try to update at least once a monthCheck the latest chapter that has 'New Prompt list'I do not own any canon characterI own the OCs I may occasionally mention if need beYou belong to yourself of course!





	1. Home (SpiderMan Noir x Reader)

_**Title:**  Home_

_**Pairing:**  Spiderman Noir (Peter Parker) x (Spider Person) Reader_

_**Prompt:**  He knew he was home when her lips touched his._

_**Summary:**  Living in Peter’s greyscaled world meant that everyone he loves and himself is in danger every day. Home barely feels like home anymore but then he visits you._

_**Author’s Notes** : Hey everyone! Just trying to practise writing different characters and writing in general. I’ve simply been writing ‘dialogue prompts romance’ on google for inspiration. Hope you all like it! Also, prompt requests are open for the prompt list on my blog :)_

* * *

Children holding signs in the street was a common sight to see for Peter. The signs read ‘Give my dad a job’ and similar phrases, so on and so forth.

Despite the emotional barrier he had claimed to have built, he always turned away to avoid making eye contact with them, already knowing what he would see if he had, and it just is another reminder of this world. 

Cold, dangerous and isolated.

Hands deep in the pockets of his trenchcoat, Peter quietly travelled through the streets in the direction of his apartment. The building he called home, but it was just as cold and isolated as the outside world, ‘Home Base’ would be a better way to describe the apartment.

Entering the apartment, Peter made sure to always lock the door after himself as a precautionary measure to protect the Spiderman identity. Adjusting the goggles over his mask, he then froze as a bright light appeared in the room. but he relaxed for he knew exactly what it was.

Without hesitation, he jumped into the bright portal and was immediately thrown into Miles’ New York. His head shot up to see a figure crouched on the building’s edge.

A webbed patterned suit of (colour 1) and (colour 2). Noir felt a small smile appear behind his mask as he looked at you. You hadn’t noticed his arrival, you were too focused on the city before you, which made it easy for Noir to scare you by placing simply a hand on your shoulder. 

You jump, nearly losing your balance but you grabbed his arm, stopping yourself. The eyes on your mask were wide from the small scare, but once they made eye contact with his goggles, they changed to express the large grin surely hiding under your mask.

You wrapped your arms around the P.I. in a warm hug. A warmth that Peter found himself addicted to and unable to resist leaning into you while encasing you in his arms. 

“Miss me, Peter?” you ask the greyscaled hero, a cheeky smile hiding under your mask while you nuzzled into his chest.

“You know it, Doll” He murmured against the top of your mask where your hair would be. He felt your hands move to the bottom of his mask, carefully adjusting it to reveal his jaw and his lips while he was doing the same with your mask.

They always say home is where the heart is. 

But Peter knew differently. 

 _He knew he was home when your lips touched his._  

He felt that he could have hope whenever he saw you. He could hope for his world to change. That one day, the cold apartment would thaw, that warmth and safety will become commonplace for everyone.


	2. RQ: I'm here. I have you. (Spiderman Noir x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request prompts #2 and #64 with Spider-man Noir? pretty please?  I need all the fluff ☺️

**Author’s Note:** Of course you can have the fluff! I need some of this fluff too, mate, we all need a monochrome P.I. to cuddle when we’re blue. Hope you don’t mind that I made the reader a spider person. I also borrowed some elements from the PS4 Spiderman cause I thought they would be interesting to use in a fic. So if you haven’t played/watched the game… subtle spoilers?? I hope you enjoy!

 **Prompts:** #2 “Hey, hey calm down. they can’t hurt you anymore” & #64 “Here, take my blanket"

* * *

Spiderman Noir is a solitary man when he’s in his home dimension. His world is hard and he’s learned to shut just about everyone out in order to protect those he does love. He doesn’t leave himself open a vulnerable to anyone.

It’s the same with his apartment. He doesn’t leave his apartment open to anyone, not many know where Peter Parker lives except for Aunt May. So he never has unexpected visitors. Never. He has made sure of that.

This is why Peter immediately grabbed his gun when he heard a frantic knocking on the door. Slowly inching his way to the dark grey barricade, ready to ambush whoever was behind it. But he froze as he barely heard a faint whisper.

“N…Noir…”

Wait, what that (Spidersona name)?

“Please tell me you’re here….”

Alright, something’s wrong. He opened the door slightly to make sure that it was truly you that he was hearing. The sight before him made his heart sink.

There you are, colours and all sticking out like a sore thumb against his monochromatic world. But your suit was tattered and torn, red patches soaking through the spandex. You yelped as he yanked into his apartment, quickly shutting the door behind you.

You winced, grabbing onto the nearby wall for support. but your pain couldn’t cease while your shoulders shook with your sobs.

“What are you doing here? Some twit could have seen…..you….” Peter started off frantic, slowly coming to a stop when he took notice of your shaking shoulders. Then you fell to your knees.

“Doll?” Peter whispered gently, rushing to your side. You covered your face with your hands as you sobbed, unable to utter another word. Your hands were slowly moved away from your masked face, then the fabric of mask was removed from your tear-soaked face.

Peter’s heart broke to see your usually bright (e/c) eyes were clouded with grief and guilt. “Doll…”

Despite your pain, you threw your arms around him and cried into his shoulder, catching the man off guard, but that didn’t stop his instinct to hold you in return. “Shh, shh” Peter whispered softly, slowly getting up and guiding you over to his couch. Your sobs becoming quieter as Peter caressed your cheek with his gloved hand.

Peter reached over to the medical kit he had kept under the couch, first pulling out a cloth, dabbing the wound on your face with a gentleness he only reserved for you. He helped you out of your spider suit so that he could help with your various cuts and bruises.

Once you patched up, Peter grabbed a light grey blanket from the other room. **“Here, take my blanket.”** Taking his place beside you, he wrapped it snuggly around you. You had tried to refuse it, but Peter gave you his rare concerned puppy eyes. The ones you couldn’t say no to.

“I didn’t know where else to go…” you finally said after a long silence, looking him in the eyes. “What happened?” He asked gently like you were a scared doe.

“I couldn’t save her.” you whimpered, your bottom lip quivering. “I could have stopped all of this from happening, but I couldn’t! I didn’t think, I didn’t try hard enough, I didn’t… I couldn’t– Olivia would have been fine if I had checked the algorithms if I had just been there when she called me. I was supposed to help her make the world a better place and I ended up creating a monster!” the tears started to fall again and the sobs returned.

Peter’s eyebrows knitted together as he watched you crumble before him. He cupped your delicate face in his large hands. “(Y/n)… You couldn’t have foreseen this. You save many, you lose some along the way.” He told you, trying to be gentle, but he still had his blunt view of the world. Your sobs continued.

He knew that you knew this fact as well, but the guilt didn’t leave your eyes. The woman who had taken you under her wing was no longer with you and in fact, hated you for trying to protect the city you vowed to. She was now in the same place as your other foes. They all haunted you.

 **“Hey, hey calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”** Peter whispered in your ear as he held you to his chest. “But they’re bound to escape! Ock was able to release them all from under my nose.” You scolded yourself as you said this weakly. What kind of hero were you if this could happen so easily?

Peter hushed you again “And you will be able to handle them. You are (Spidersona Name). You have everyone else on your side.” He stated this like it was fact. “We’re here. We have you.” He pecked your head, before tilting your chin up to look at him

“ _I’m_ here. _I_ have you.” he sealed his vow by kissing you, pouring all the love he could give you from his barricaded heart.


	3. RQ: Smile (Fatherly Peter B Parker x Teen Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Tumblr Ask: Hellooo I was wondering if I could request a drabble with prompt #72 with Peter B Parker, but like a father-daughter relationship, I just want him to tell me he's proud of me and he loves me.

**Author’s Notes:** Anon, are you alright? Do you need a hug? Yes? Good! Cause Burrito Papa is on his way! Also, you’re basically the Miles of his universe as heir to Spiderman. Hope you enjoy!

 **Prompt:** #72 “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now”

* * *

You sat with your knees to your chest on the fire escape just outside your bedroom window. With the wind softly blowing strands of your hair, the scene would have been relaxing at any other time. But today was just not your day.

Being known as Spider-Girl, the student of Spiderman was hard to balance with your life outside of the spandex suit. Your mother worked long hours in order to pay for your small apartment home and for your education.

You had even tried looking for a job yourself in order to help her with it, but you weren’t able to handle them and being Spider-Girl at the same time, leading you to be fired multiple times. That, in turn, caused you to become frustrated with most things, even when you were on patrol with Peter, you were distant and even snappy at times.

This is what leads Peter to your apartment today. Silently landing on the roof, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at you. “What do I do here..?” He uttered to himself.

He knew he needed to do right by you ever since he had first found you, clinging to a wall after he battled the Goblin for the umpteenth times in many years of this job. He knew that he had to teach you what he could while he could still do it. To do it in a more natural way that allowed to blossom in your own, with more time, unlike Miles.

But you were young, you didn’t need all of this on your shoulders. Peter wanted to do so much for you, to make it easier for you than it was for him, but he didn’t know how to do it.

“I know you’re there.” You called out to him, barely glancing up from the city view that was in front of you. Peter sighed, silently jumping down to join you on the metal frame. Shifting so that he rested his back against the brick wall, still facing you.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, looking up at him while still curled up in a ball.

“What are _you_ doing here?” He threw your question back at you, the eyes of his mask furrowing, his tone of concern just reaching your ears. “Just… thinking.” You whispered in reply, finding yourself leaning against his chest as he wraps a warm arm around your shoulders.

You sink into his warmth. It was comforting, it was secure. Like a parent tucking their child in at night.

“I’m not cut out for this, Peter.” You admitted in a whisper, surprising Peter. “I can’t handle this. I can barely handle keeping a job when Mum works so hard for us, how can I trust myself to save this city? Especially if you hang up your suit, leaving it all to me” Your rambling became faster as your throat tightened and your lip quivered.

“Kid, kid, look at me. What got you fired from your last job?” He asked, only to receive a glare from the teenager leaning on him. but you answered anyway, despite your annoyance.

“I left a customer because Doc Ock was tearing his way through the streets, and you weren’t handling it well either. I was able to distract Ock enough for you to get the jump on him. When I got back to the shop, my boss had the pink slip ready for me.”

“You realise how many people you saved that day? You chose that over doing nothing and serving their food. That’s why you’re here with me. That’s why I do my best to make sure you’re ready to handle this.”

Peter’s words left you silent, thinking over it. Peter continued.

“And that’s why I’m proud of you, every single day. We’re out in the city and I see my hero by my side.”

Your eyes widened as you stared at the man you admired, the man who _teaches_ you how to be a hero has called you _his_ hero!?

Unsure of how to take your reaction, he just runs his fingers through your hair in a comforting manner “ **Just smile. I really need you to smile right now,** kid.” He seemed to plead. 

And you did. A smile slowly etched its way onto your face as your shoulders shook. You threw your arms around him in a hug, causing him to yelp in surprise. He relaxed, holding you tightly against his chest “Thank you…dad.” You whispered into his chest.

“I love you, kid,” Peter whispered into your hair. You had become another reason for him to continue, you would be his legacy. You were the child he’s never had, the child he had been scared to have.

But he had you now, he knew you never gonna let him down, but he just had to make sure that he wouldn’t let you down.


	4. RQ: Lifesaver (Spiderman Noir x Doctor Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salutations! I found your wonderful ‘Home (SpiderMan Noir x Reader)’ here & on AO3 where I saw your requests were open! I can’t thank you enough for writing insert fiction for Noir! Works for him are so hard to find & he needs so much more love! I was hoping I might be able to request a femDoctor Reader coming to Noir’s aid his universe using your prompt 19. “Where are you bleeding?” “Probably from the stab wound.” “YOU’VE BEEN STABBED!?” “Oh definitely” Thank you for your time & consideration!

**Author’s Notes:** I’m so glad you liked my first fic, it means a lot to me. While I write my requests, I am going to work on a one-shot for my oc and Noir as well as other art for this oc, cause since it’s spiderverse, it means multiple versions of yourself XD.   
Anyway, I hope you enjoy your request <3 Also, thank you for being so sweet when I messaged you!

 **Prompts:**  “Where are you bleeding?” “Probably from the stab wound.” “YOU’VE BEEN STABBED!?” “Oh definitely”

* * *

 

“Thank you!” You called out to your taxi driver as you quickly gave him his pay before dashing out of the car. “Have a nice day, ma'am” the driver replied with an amused smile before driving off.

You rushed into the apartment building, your leather medical bag in one hand and the other barging your friend’s door open. open. You lent against the frame to pant softly for a moment, staring at the floor. Hearing a pained groan, your eyes shot up to see Spiderman laying on his couch.

You gasped, quickly closing the door and locking before rushing to your friend  **“Where are you bleeding?”**  You asked, placing your bag on the floor by the couch as you kneeled by his side.  **“Probably from the stab wound”**  Peter replied, almost nonchalantly if it were not for the pain he felt where he had gripped his hand.

You swore that your heart stopped for a moment  **“YOU WERE STABBED!?”** You yelled at him, the look in your eyes surprising the hero for a moment. You had been the hero’s doctor for a while now, why were you surprised by this?  **“Oh definitely,”** He told you, wincing you start to move his vest and sweater away from the bleeding wound.

Your eyebrows started to knit together, glancing a small glare in Peter’s direction. “You’re going to be the death of me, Peter” you growled while you retrieved cloth rags from your bag. Along with other items such as gauze, needle, thread and scissors. One look at the wound and you knew he would need stitches, but first, you had to clean it.

Peter was silent as he watched you clean the cut with some medicinal alcohol, showing no sympathy to his subtle winces from the stinging sensation. Under the dark mask, Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as he studied you. “Doll…” He cautiously ventured, if there was to be anything that could get the hard-boiled detective to feel fear, it would be you.

“Don’t ‘doll’ me, twit.” the venom in your tone sent shivers down the male’s spine. He removed his mask, tossing it to the coffee table. Satisfied with the clean wound, you started to thread the needle. Holding the wound together, you thread the needle through his skin, making sure it pulled the wound closed with each new stitch. “Are you alright?” You hear Peter ask you softly.

You stopped your threading. “Am  _I_  alright? Peter, for god sakes, worry about yourself for once! But no, I am not alright!” you barked, glancing up at him. “Every time this happens I worry I won’t make it in time, what if it was something much worse? What if they hit an artery and you bleed out?” you started to ramble, only to feel your throat tightening at the thought.

“This is not like when we were kids, Peter. Back then, at least it was only broken noses and bruises. But things have changed. You can’t just expect to walk these off, what if I wasn’t here?” You continued, finishing the stitches. “Sit up for a moment. Carefully,” you told him while grabbing a roll of gauze. You secured your arm around his back to keep him up while he had an arm around your shoulders. Lifting the layers he had on, you wrapped his torso to cover the wound.

“There. You  _will_  have to rest for a while. You hear me?” You told him, only to hear him grunt softly. You moved to let him lay down again, but he hadn’t moved his arm from around you. Instead, he pulled you closer, nuzzling his face into your neck. His embrace made you stop and you finally softened, returning the small embrace. He hummed softly as you run your fingers through his dark hair.

“You’re my lifesaver, you know that, right doll?” He whispered, causing you to raise an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t be here without you… With you, I always know how to get back up.” He continued on, only adding to your confusion. “Peter? Are you okay?” You whispered while resting your chin on top of his head. “I just don’t tell you this enough. How much I owe to you.”

“You owe me nothing. Just stay alive.” You pressed a kiss to his hair. Peter tilted his head to press a kiss to your jaw.

“For you, (Y/n)”

 


	5. RQ: You'll See (Spiderman Noir x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a spiderman noir x reader with the prompts: "They're so cute when they're asleep" and "stop being so cute."?

**Author’s notes:** Noir loving cute things is honestly the best thought I’ve had in a while XD get ready to be adorable, you have no choice in the matter! Hope you don’t me having my OC in as a character and your friend that has to deal with your shit XD Hope you enjoy!

 **Prompts:** #14 “They’re so cute when they’re asleep” #42 “Stop being so cute”

* * *

 

“I told you to go to sleep,” Awena scolded you as you tried to lean on her shoulder, only for her to shrug you off. “But no! You had to finish season 7 of Game of Thrones!” You rolled your eyes, grabbing your friend’s arm and returning your head to her shoulder. Effectively locking her in your grasp, allowing you to sleep on your human pillow.

“You were there too, you can’t say shit” you mumbled into Awena’s hero suit. “I had fallen asleep two hours before you!” Awena corrected, glaring down at you as you made yourself comfortable cuddling into your friend, despite her suit not having any comfortable padding.

It was time for another reunion of the Spider-gang and you were nearly bouncing off the walls when Awena had told you this the night before. Excited to see your boyfriend again, since the amount of separation was sadly normal for you as a couple. Lovers separated by dimensions. Almost sounds like a Shakespearean tragedy now that you think about it now.

But since Awena has been busy helping Miles with the hero business, you two haven’t had much time together, so you had insisted on watching Game of Thrones in order to catch up. And that is what leads to the scolding you’re receiving.

“Come on, where are they?” Awena muttered as she began to tap her foot impatiently, only to perk up when she caught sight of familiar figures. She waved her free hand in order to catch their attention. The first Spider to join you two was Noir, who approached you tilting his head slightly, his gaze firmly on your sleeping form.

 **“They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”**  He was intending to keep that to himself, only to actually mutter it, smiling softly under his mask. Awena smirked, raising an eyebrow at the monochrome spiderman. “Well, since you think that, they’re your problem now.” She laughed, knowing your boyfriend couldn’t say no to such an offer. And with that, he took Awena’s place as your body pillow.

You shifted as you felt a change. No longer were you resting against a hard plating of Awena’s suit, but the fabric of a jacket. A very familiar jacket. You snuggled into his warm form as he encased you in his arms. “Tired, Kitten?” He whispered into your ear. You hummed, tilting your head to look up at him. Your eyes half-lidded as you traced his jaw with a feather-like touch, eventually grabbing the bottom of his mask and removing the garment to show the face you loved.

You grinned up at him while he rolled his eyes, placing the mask beside him. He attempted to glare at you since he did not like his mask is removed, but to no avail. “Damn you, doll, stop it.” He told you in a low tone. The kind of tone that sent shivers down your spine, instantly ridding your body of fatigue. “Stop what?”

 **“Stop being so cute.”**  He growled, kissing your forehead, then your cheek and then your jaw. Your cheeks blossomed with colour at the affection he was giving you, causing you to chuckle in embarrassment.

“Oh? And if I don’t?”

His arms tightened around you in response, pressing your forms together. You could feel him smirk against the skin of your jaw “Oh, you’ll see.” he promised, pressing his lips to your neck. You were gladly accepting your fate, sinking into his embrace.

“Oi! Not on the roof! Get a room!”

You both froze before glaring at Awena, who was covering Peni’s eyes. 

Moment Ruiner.

**~~~**

**Links:**

[Deviantart](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fds3942&t=ZjM2YzliZGUxNWJmMWEyNDUzZTMxMGM1OTMzZDIwM2ZkMjgxYzkxOSxaUk1COHdhRw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ak8Dez-xp97vbU4zPhnTDPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdarkshadow3942.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184103013569%2Flinks-for-stuff-keep-in-drafts&m=1)

[Quotev](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.quotev.com%2FDarkshadow3942&t=YWM1MTNiMmZmOGIyZGIyZGFjMGZjMWFiYmUxOGM5ZGMwYWUzOTdlMyxaUk1COHdhRw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ak8Dez-xp97vbU4zPhnTDPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdarkshadow3942.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184103013569%2Flinks-for-stuff-keep-in-drafts&m=1)

[Ko-Fi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fdarkshadow3942&t=MDU5MjQ2ODcyNjQ2ZTE0ZjAxNWU0MDU1MDAyYjA1MDRjOWNlMDY5YSxaUk1COHdhRw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ak8Dez-xp97vbU4zPhnTDPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdarkshadow3942.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184103013569%2Flinks-for-stuff-keep-in-drafts&m=1)


	6. New Prompt List!

I still have a few requests left from my previous request list, but I'm still going to be putting this up here so people can request from my different platforms.

 

[Requests: Terms and Conditions](https://darkshadow3942.tumblr.com/post/184131721014/requests-terms-and-conditions)

 

[New Prompt List!](https://darkshadow3942.tumblr.com/post/184131737574/200-dialogue-prompts)

 

Hope to hear from others soon!


	7. Company (Spiderman Noir x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Noir making an effort to join you on your train so you won’t be alone.

**Author’s notes** : Literally started writing this while I was on the train home cause I wish I had him with me for company. Even if it’s so I can cuddle into his jacket or avoid the awkward feeling of a stranger next to you 😂 I’m also gonna attempt a reader insert but still in Noir’s dimension. Also, requests are on their way, just maybe slowly so I might need to close them for now.

* * *

You tried to enclose your jacket closer to your form as you waited for the locomotive to make it’s long-awaited appearance. Lucky your hat stopped the rain from soaking you (dark/light) hair, but that didn’t stop anything from feeling cold and wet. Despite the discomfort of the rain, it was actually very calming weather in the early evening. It was a relief from the long work day.

The calm rain was interrupted but the loud train as it pulled into your station. Gripping your briefcase, you quickly jumped onto carriage in front of you once the doors opened. Finally out of the rain, you sighed in relief before scanning the carriage for free seats. You held your briefcase with your boots while you say next to someone. Some people would make small talk, but you weren’t one for it, especially while on a train.

The stranger next to you stood up once you reached the next station, quickly leaving the carriage you assume in a hurry to get home. You could blame them, You probably shared a train of thought, wanting to get home to your loved ones. You could already imagine the warms arms of Peter waiting for you back at your apartment. 

Lost in your fluffy thoughts, you were unaware of a certain someone wearing a large jacket and a fedora getting on your train and searching the compartment. 

Peter scanned the train, all of the seats and empty spaces for you. Questioning if he had, in fact, got on the right train. But his spidey sense seemed to reassure him of his doubts when they drew attention in the direction of your figure. A loving smile adorning his face when he caught sight of your dreamy smile while you leant against the glass of the window.

“Excuse me, Ma’am, is this seat taken?” He asked, trying to hide a smirk as well as his eyes with his fedora as you shot up, clearly surprised. Barely glancing up at him, you shuffled to the side of the seats again, allowing him to sit down. Peter got comfortable, but he was watching you out of the corner of his eye.

He watched as you readjusted yourself before pausing, your (light/dark) eyes shifting from your hands to him multiple times. “Peter…?” You whispered hesitantly. He tilted his hat upwards, allowing you to see the face you loved so dearly, but that included a fresh new bruise and split lip. Your eyes widened, but you were able to sigh in relief, resting your forehead against his shoulder while he chuckled.

“Darl, must you keep giving me heart attack after heart attack?” 

“Well, doll, that’s not what I intended. But I cannot say I’m not disappointed with the results. Maybe I should try this more often,” He whispered, leaning closer to your ear. 

“You just enjoy my suffering, don’t you?” You muttered, tipping down your own hat, trying to hide the fact that your cheeks were turning a shade of grey. “But seriously, why are you here? and for a matter of fact, what happened? You looked like you got sucker punched.” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“I know you hate the ride home every night, muffin. So I thought I’d keep you company.” He explained, blatantly ignoring your other questions, much to your annoyance. “Well, aren’t you a sweetheart. But I highly doubt you came to this part of the city simply so you could ride with me.” It seems the spidey sense rubbed off on you in some way, or maybe you’ve spent too much time with the P.I.

“I was in the area.”

“Looking like that…? Peter…”

“It was just a little tussle. I’m fine, doll.” He reassured you, albeit in a slightly dismissive way. You chalked it up to him being as tired as you, which was lucky for Peter. Don’t get him wrong, he trusts you with so many things but he didn’t want his side job tainting you or your relationship.

You sighed, ultimately deciding to leave the topic alone. For now at least. “It really is nice though; you joining me.” You admitted, glancing up at him with a soft smile that Peter returned, he opened his arm while lifting his coat, offering it for you to snuggle into, which you gladly accepted. Wrapping your arms around his torso and nuzzling your cheek to his shoulder.

You tilted his head down, pressing a kiss to his bruise and to his lips, soft as a feather so that you wouldn’t cause him any pain. But you couldn’t help but smirk when he pouted at you, taking your actions to be teasing. You giggled, letting your head rest on his shoulder.

Peter rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to your temple and pulling you closer to his form. You were safe, that’s all that mattered and he didn’t need to be Spiderman to make sure of that.


	8. RQ: Family (Spiderman Noir x Spidey! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I get #18 with Noir and SpideyReader?

**Author’s Note:** I’m so sorry this request too so long, this is like the second time trying to write this prompt with a different idea. I hope you like it anyway!

 **Prompts:** #18 “What’s the matter, sweetie?”

* * *

A large smile was hiding under your mask as you swing between the buildings of (home city). You were excited to return to your apartment, which was actually out of character for you. Why? Well, ever since you had moved into your large apartment, the sheer size had made you feel small and lonely. 

You had originally moved in such a large apartment in order to get away from the noise of living in the bustling household you grew up. Back then, it felt like you couldn't get a moment to yourself and it especially got worse when you were first bitten by the radioactive spider and took on your hero persona. But your solution only had a small honeymoon period before you started to avoid going home to avoid the isolated feeling; staying on patrol longer, making plans with friends whenever you could and so on.

But tonight was different, you had very special company over tonight and you couldn’t wait to get home to your not-so empty apartment for the first time in a long time. You landed on the side of the building, slowly and quietly opening your window and climbing in. 

Immediately after climbing you saw a familiar bot resting in the corner; Sp//dr. You grinned as you realised who else was here beside your expected guest, which was confirmed as you entered the lounge room to see Peni wrapped in a blanket on the couch. A content smile on her face, at least she seemed comfortable. You removed your mask as you knelt down beside the couch, brushing her hair away from her forehead to place a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep well, Peni.” You whispered.

Making your way to your bedroom, you were also removing your suit as quietly as you could so that you could just change into your sleepwear and collapse into bed. You folded your suit in your hands as you got to the doorway and froze when you saw Noir already in your bed. His gear was placed on the dresser adjacent to his side of the bed, leaving him in a loose white shirt (who knows what’s waiting for you under the covers) and his glasses on the bedside table. 

He was facing the doorway, he must have fallen asleep while waiting for you to come home. “Awww,” you hummed quietly to yourself, thankful for the pair coming to visit despite how late you were. They understood since they did similar things back in their own dimensions. But that didn’t ease your small pang of guilt. Shaking your head, you changed into your sleepwear before slipping into the bed beside him.

You wrapped yourself in the blankets, facing Peter as you got comfortable, hoping you didn’t wake him up. As you began to drift off, you were suddenly pulled to his chest and he nuzzled his nose into your hair, taking in a deep breath in relief. “Sorry I was late, Green Goblin threw another tantrum downtown and it took longer than I thought,” you whispered into his neck as you snuggled against his form. “But he should be back in the big house tonight,” you quickly added, earning a soft yet tired smile from Peter as his kissed your hair “My Canary’s home, safe and sound. Too bad I missed a keen fight,” you both shared a laugh and then sigh, somehow sinking into his embrace even deeper than before.

“(Y/n)...? Noir…?”

You blinked, confused to hear Peni. You rolled over to see the young girl standing sheepishly in the doorway, avoiding eye contact. Peter and yourself sat up, concerned looks upon your faces 

“Peni,” you started, **“What’s the matter, sweetie?”** Peter continued, beckoning her to come over to your bed. Peni padded over to the edge of the bed, still looking away from you two. You reached over to her, turning her head back to look at you. Her bottom lip quivered slightly “I...I had a bad dream… about my…my..”

“Shhhh, it’s okay, hun. You don’t need to tell us. Come here.” You reassured her as you pulled her in a hug on your lap. She buried her face into your shoulder, holding you tight while Peter gently rubbed her back and you hummed softly, trying to soothe her. Glancing at one another, you shared looks of concern and pain at seeing Peni upset. Peter shuffled closer to wrap his arms around you both, his fingers stroking her hair. "We have you, Peni." You reassured her. Peni pulled her head away from your shoulder to look at the two of you.

Warm and loving smiles adorned your faces. You cupped her cheeks, wiping them with your thumbs gently. "Do you want to stay with us tonight?" You asked, causing Peni to blink, surprised by the offer. "You… you don't mind?" She asked shyly, looking away again.

"Not at all, kid." Peter answered, shifting back slightly and patting the newly made space. Peni smiled, pulling away in order lay in the gap between you and Peter, then cuddling up to his chest. This left you to tuck you all in, pulling the blanket around the trio. Peter held her securely, trying to make her feel protected. You strokes her hair and her back while looking at Peter. He smiled softly towards you, which you returned as you place an arm on his torso, creating a small protective cocoon around Peni.

Peni seemed to have already drifted and you followed not long after. Leaving Peter as the last man standing, he actually didn't mind. "Goodnight you two. I love you both." He whispered, thinking you two wouldn't hear him admit that. He then could close his eyes and rest well, holding you two close.

Your eyes cracked open as your smile widened. "We love you too."


	9. Excuse me, can you guys take a poll for me? Please?

Hey guys, sorry no imagine today or recently, I am getting there I promise!  
But bare with me for a moment and hear this small little side project out! Follow the link for the larger summary of it, the link for the poll is in there, but I'm going to put in again in this to make it easier.

https://darkshadow3942.tumblr.com/post/184824515389/psst-guys-i-need-input

https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11890523/For-the-Grey-Flowers-Spiderman-Noir-Fic

For you for your time!


	10. RQ: Shy (Spiderman Noir x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request 1: Hi, love. That last drabble from SpiderNoir that you wrote was sooo perfect, so I was wondering if you could write something for him with the prompt “Can I kiss you?”? Please have a lovely day/night
> 
> Request 2: Love, may I ask a drabble with “Can I kiss you?” For SpiderNoir×F!reader, please? Bonus points if Peter is the one who's asking uwu

**Author’s notes:** Two anons requested this and, of course, the second anon had to tempt me with bonus points! XD Cause the little gamer in me! Also for those that may be confused, This prompt is actually not on any of my prompt lists, surprisingly (or at least I couldn’t find them). There’s one more fic after this that is from the first prompt list, after that the rest of my requests after those will be from the recent prompt list or a scenario given to me. Either way, I apologise for taking so long and for any confusion! Also, cookies for anyone who gets the reference I put in :3

 **Prompt** : “Can I kiss you?”

* * *

 

**Spiderman Noir - Peter Parker**

“See ya next time, Noir!”

He turned his head to look at the woman smiling so sweetly towards him. So many smiles to give despite him barely talking to her. She would often leave him speechless in more ways than one.

It was hard to fathom the way he was acting. He was the Spiderman, - Noir, to be specific - he was the hero of New York, the one who fought Nazis without a fuss in the world and yet he had trouble mustering a sentence when he was around her. Despite his standoffish nature, she still made an effort to make sure he was part of the group, joining in on what the gang was doing.

She was an example of how good people could be, a bright contrast to what he knew from his dimension, she was someone he thought he could only dream of being with. He nodded as his goodbye “Abyssinia” he muttered, about to jump out of the window to rejoin the gang when he was stopped in his tracks.

It was Ham, handing him a small bunch of grey roses. The ones he tried to discard before they visited her. The pig narrowed his eyes at the monochrome spider, glancing between Noir and the bouquet. Noir turned a dark grey under his mask seeing the previously discarded item, a reminder of his cowardice.

“Noir?” She called out to him, confused.

Forcing down a deep breath, he hesitantly took the flowers and climbed back inside. “Peter?” she asked again, blinking as she noticed the flowers. An eyebrow raised in curiosity, but her smile didn’t fade.

Meanwhile, Ham was silently cheering him on, gesturing for him to ‘Go on and do it’. He growled, trying to ignore the encouraging pig so he slammed the window down on the poor pig’s nose. Ham silently screamed in pain while glaring daggers at Noir.

He gazed at her, taking off his hat and pressing it to his chest while he held out the flowers to her. Her smile widened as she took the bouquet gently, taking a whiff of their scent. The (e/c) gems known as her eyes sparkled before their gaze shifted back to him. “They’re lovely, are they from your dimension?” She inquired curiously, trotting behind the kitchen counter in search for a vase.

He nodded dumbly, his hand nervously playing with the bow on his fedora. “So why the sudden gift?” She questioned while filling the vase with water.

“Well…Well, Doll, I, uh, I…” He stammered, “I saw them and they reminded me of you.” He chimed, finally starting to feel confident in what he was doing. His lips curved upwards as she giggled and her cheeks reddened. “Well, aren’t you a charmer, detective.” She teased. The flowers were placed in the vase and positioned on the counter, she smiled at her work before striding over to him again.

He gulped, feeling his cheeks heat at the nickname. He stuttered as he tried to regain his composure, only causing her to chuckle, biting her lip. “Cat got your tongue?” She smirked at him.

“You definitely do, Kitten.” Noir chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Surprisingly, she turned red, also nervously chuckling. “I… make you nervous?” She asked, her eyes scanning his goggles as if she was trying to his eyes through them. He nodded, placing his fedora on the table next to him. “How?” She blinked, her smile disappearing from her lips.

“Uh…” He opened his mouth but closed it again. How could he explain it without sounding like an idiot? At least not in his head. What words came to his mind were immediately ruled. His mouth continued to flap open and closed like a fish.

“Sorry, You.. you don’t have to answer that. But I do have another question for you.”

“What is it, doll?”

“Ham told me that you wanted to ask me something; what was it, detective?” Her eyebrows raised with her smile. Did she know what she was doing to him? Or has she simply not noticed? He narrowed his eyes in suspicion before glaring at the window where the pig was. “Damn that pig…” He muttered under his breath.

She giggled, tilting his gaze back to her. “Well, at least he wasn’t lying when he told me. I would have made a nice roast out of him.” She sighed in relief, placing a hand to her chest. But he tilted his head, confused. “Why are  _you_  so worked up about it? What if it was just a simple question?” He pried with a smirk, scanning her face for her reaction. Her cheeks adorned a red and she tore her gaze away, rubbing the back of her neck.

“We-well he made it sound… Im-important, so I wanted to make sure – you know what nevermind, forget I asked!” She babbled on, waving her hands dismissively while her face kept the tint of red.

“And I thought I was nervous,” He chuckled, causing her to freeze. “Can I ask that question now?” She nodded, tilting her head curiously.

He gripped the rim of his mask, pulling the fabric over his nose, revealing his light grey skin, lips and slightly darker stubble that was forming.  **“Can I kiss you?”**  Her eyes widened and her blush reached her ears. She nodded, her signature smile returning. But as he leant in, she stopped him. “Can I take the rest of your mask off first?” She whispered, “I’d like to look into your eyes…” Admitted the female, shyly.

“Go ahead, Doll,” He whispered, tipping his down for her to have the reach. The fabric was carefully and slowly removed his head, showing his grey eyes and his dark, messy hair. After placing the mask on the table with his fedora, she cupped his stubbly cheeks and stared into his grey eyes, her smiling widening.

“Well, what are you waiting for, detective?” She teased, that smirk returning to her lips.

“You little minx,” He grinned, placing his hand to the back of her head and pulling her closer until their lips met. Moulding together perfectly, their lips moved with one another like small dance while their hands each trailed away from their original place His coming to rest on waist while hers sat under his jaw, her thumbs caressing his itching stubble and her fingers played with shorter locks of his hair.

The couple panted softly as they broke apart, their foreheads resting upon one another. “So that was your important question?” She broke the silence, giggling softly. He sighed, his head falling to her shoulder “I was originally gonna ask if a dame like you would like a certain fella, but I couldn’t help myself,” He admitted.

“I answered both questions. Hmm, I think you owe something for that extra one.” She twirled the hair on the back of his neck. “Oh yeah, Kitten? What will it be?” He raised an eyebrow, “Another kiss?” She suggested, earning a smile from him.

“As you wish,” He whispered as he pressed his lips to her again.  


	11. Monochrome Teddy Bear (Spiderman Noir x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a Spider Noir fic with prompt #42? Him being unusually clingy, wanting cuddles and a bunch of kisses, of course the reader complies to his wishes, they have make out session, cuddle and end up falling asleep together.

**Author’s Notes:**  I think I made it a little angsty…. Apologies for taking so, so, so long to finish another request, there’s been a lot going on, I’ve complained and celebrated on my blog so I won't here.

 **Prompt:**  #42 “Stop being so cute.”

* * *

 

You wiped your hands, finally finished with washing the dishes after your solo dinner.

Those weren’t uncommon for you, but they still weren’t fun. All they did was make you worry for your partner. It filled your head with questions, such as;

_‘Where was he?’_

_‘Is he okay?’_

_‘Is he hurt?’_

You did your best to stay calm because you understood why he was doing what he was doing, it never stopped you from worrying for him. It always scared you that one day he wouldn’t come home. That you’d lose him like you did your parents. Tossing the tea towel on the counter, you sighed, scolding yourself for overthinking again.

Resting your forehead against the cold counter of your kitchen, you started to take slow breaths in and out, as your mother taught you to do when you were younger. It always worked when you were younger. Your heart rate started to settle down when you felt a hand place itself on your waist, causing you to jump and yelp, ready to punch your intruder.

“Woah! Woah! Doll! It’s just me!” Peter caught your wrist easily, but he still chuckled nervously. “Peter…” You growled, using your other hand to punch him in the shoulder. Peter rubbed his shoulder with one hand while the other was held up in mock surrender “Mercy, mercy. I can’t take anymore.” Peter gave a lazy smile as he feigned his pain. “If you think you’re funny, you’ve got another thing coming, bud,” You growled again, shaking your fist at him jokingly.

Peter rolled his eyes while he wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close, nuzzling his face into your neck. You returned the embrace without question, soaking up the warmth that he offered. Now, normally a hug wouldn’t last long between you two, but Peter wasn’t loosening his grip in the slightest. Trust me, you were not complaining! It was just unusual for him.

As much as Peter tried to be otherwise; he was a product of your time. This cold world did affect him, how couldn’t it? You knew he desired the love of family and you, but he was scared you would be gone. Just like Uncle Ben. 

“Are you okay, Peter?” you whispered in his ear while running your fingers through his hair. He nods into your shoulder, his hold on you tightening slightly “I just missed you, doll,” He spoke into your shoulder, then pressing his lips to your neck. His lips then trailed up the skin of your neck, to your jawline, your cheeks and then the edge of your lips. A soft giggle escaped your lips as he did this and you could feel him smile against your skin in response.

“Stop being so cute” He murmured, his grey eyes boring into your own. His little warning caused you to raise an eyebrow with your mischievous smirk. “Me? Cute? Pfft! I’m not doing anything of the sort!” You feigned ignorance whilst you tilted your head away from him, but the movement was halted by Peter grabbing your face, resuming eye contact.

The swirling emotions that his eyes contained silenced you. A gentle smile etched its way onto your face as you reached up to hold his face in your hands, Peter immediately seeming to melt in their hold, his eyes closing in the process. Leaning forward, your hands moved to run through his dark hair as you pressed your lips to his. He let out a small moan as he tightened his arms around you and hauled you up onto the kitchen counter.

Holding the back of your knees, he pulled you closer, pressing his chest to yours while you continued to play with his hair. He held you like you would disappear if he released you for even a second. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, his hands migrated from your legs to your waist, gently caressing the skin showing from your shirt riding up, earning him a small moan from you, causing him to part his lips to lick your bottom lip.

‘Always the gentlemen’ You mused to yourself, silently marvelling at this man that you have the honour to call your partner. But you were a little minx, so your lips were sealed. But you didn’t you have the chance to laugh at your mischievousness before you felt a small pinch at your love handles as well as hearing the growl of Peter as he did so. His tongue dove into your mouth as your lips parted, immediately rushing to claim the cavern for his own, wrapping the wet muscle around yours. 

Your gasp turned into a high pitched moan at the sudden attack. Did you dare to tease the Spiderman? The P.I. knew how to tackle a cheeky minx like you any day. You felt warm, but not an overwhelming heat that came with lust, but a comfortable and soothing warmth that his arms and his heart offered you. You could stay in his embrace for eternity.

Pulling your legs to lock around his waist, he gently picked you up while making sure not to break apart your lips as he trudged towards your shared bedroom. His spidey sense guiding his blind path perfectly along with the memorised map of your home.

Sitting down on the mattress, Peter finally pulled away from your lips, much to his dismay. Cupping his stubbled face, your noses bumped with one another as your foreheads met and you panted like you ran a marathon. Lifting your gaze to him, your lips were tugged upwards as you took in his tired, dishevelled appearance. 

His hair brushed in every direction, his eyes half-lidded with bags underneath them and the stable covering his jaw. Peter’s eyes locked with you as he took notice of your staring “What?” He asked through his panting, but your smile only grew “Nothing, Peter. I’m just looking at the man I love, and the one who I worry about” You muttered with knitted brows. 

Peter’s brows also furrowed, he sighed, glancing away as he tried to formulate how to respond/ He knew how much you worried and he already knew he couldn’t make promises of brighter future even if he wanted to. You didn’t deserve to live in a world like this, you belong somewhere where you didn’t have to glance over your shoulder to make sure you were safe. 

Unable to find an appropriate response, he remained silent as he moved the two of you onto the bed with you leaning upon his chest while his hand threaded through your hair, removing small tangles and knots. “P…Peter?” You stuttered, looking up at him, concerned over his silence.

Again, he didn’t respond. He just pulled you closer, nuzzling his face into your hair. Grabbing your hand, he threaded your fingers together, his thumb caressing the back of your hand. 

“I know I can’t promise you a better world, one without fear, doll. I hate that I can’t. You deserve so much better than this shit life. You deserve to have someone that is always safe, someone that will be there for you at your beck and call,” Peter mumbled into your hair, gently squeezing your hand. 

“Peter. I don’t care what I deserve. I’m not a queen that needs everything she wants the moment she wants it. I’m just me, and  _I_  know what  _I_  want.” You stated, shifting your head to look up at him “And I want a man who loves me. The one that constantly proves how much he does despite the difficult situations that try to stop him. You know who I’m talking about, right?” Your eyebrows rose expectantly.

Peter blinked for a moment before smiling softly. Playing along, he said “No idea. Who?”

“You; Peter Parker.”

Angling your head back, you pinched the bridge of his glasses and removed them, placing on the far bedside table before returning to Peter, who was still staring at you, even as you locked your arms around his torso, settling into a comfortable position against his chest. “Get some sleep, Peter. You need it.” You advised him, softly murmuring into his chest. Your eyes closed as you listened to his heartbeat.

“Goodnight, (Y/n). I love you, so much” He whispered, closing his own eyes to join in peaceful slumber.


End file.
